The studies of melanoma-prone families, families with multiple endocrine neoplasia type 1, and nevoid basal cell carcinoma syndrome have continued. Case-control studies of lung cancer and bladder cancer with biochemical components have continued, and a case-control study of melanoma was initiated. Lung cancer risk is greatest in extensive metabolizers of debrisoquine. A new study of the risk of second cancers after ovarian cancer was started, and the analysis of second cancers after childhood cancer revealed a risk of thyroid cancer related to treatment with radiation. Analysis of the CASH data revealed that among blacks, the genetic model which fits the data most closely is autosomal recessive. Among whites, the segregation pattern differs by histologic type of breast cancer.